Hogwarts Debate Society
by The Subversive
Summary: Enchantment.  Passion.  Debate.  LilyJames


**Hogwarts Debate Society**

The Subversive

* * *

_Enchantment. Passion. Debate. Lily/James_

* * *

**The Parliament**

"And so, to reiterate, lords and ladies of the house, I say that the basis of underage magic restriction is irrational, illogical, and actually detrimental to the magical community. With this I end my speech."

I nodded off to the three adjudicators in front of me, who were staring hawk-eyed and perched on a long oak table as if they were ready to pounce.

I waited… Three, two, one… They didn't.

The guy in the middle instead, spoke out, "Thank you, Miss Evans, we will let you know if you've made the cut."

I nodded again. Without a last look, I exited the classroom and closed the door shut behind me, having made it through auditions for the Hogwarts Debate Society.

* * *

"That bad huh?"

"Honestly Remus, you're not helping here." I said somewhat irritatingly to my friend. And what a dear friend he is being right now. Bloody chocolate-eating werewolf…

"Look, I'm sure you did fine."

I stopped pacing by the common room fire and faced said werewolf.

"What?" He said. Honestly, now's not the time to put on such innocent tones!!!

I put my hands on my hips and made a face, which hopefully sent the signals clear enough for him. Fortunately Remus is smart enough after all, defeated, he put down his book on his lap and stared straight at me.

"Lily, I don't see what the matter is. You're a good speaker, and I'm sure you've made a good job. Now, what is it you're worried about?"

Good point.

Argh. Smart-ass werewolves.

Wait. "Am I really, a good speaker?"

At this Remus made a sly smile. "That's what you want to hear, isn't it?!" He broke to a hearty laugh.

The nerve of that, that, that Remus!!! I grabbed a pillow nearby and threw it to his direction.

Ugh. Bloody smart-ass quick alert chocolate-eating werewolves. Hmphhh!!!

I moodily tried to sulk on the common room floor. I sprawled my whole body on the carpet and tried to be miserable.

"My arguments were alright I guess. Underage magic - bloody hell. I tell you, those adjes were out to get me."

"Yes, Lily, that's their job."

"I mean, they were just there! Looking at me like I'm sort of vile creature they want to blast off the face of the earth with their gazes!!!"

"Again, Lily, that's their job."

"And they didn't even say anything! The chief adj just waved me off and said, "Thank you Miss Evans, we'll let you know."

"They will let you know you know…"

"I know!!!" At this I sighed dejectedly and Indian-sat.

"Why aren't you worried, Remus?"

Remus crossed his arms and made a "contemplating" look.

"I guess if I have what it takes to be a debater, I'll be one. If I don't, then I won't."

"You're not worried one bit??? This is important, you know. We need co-curricular activities for NEWTs. NEWTs, Remus, as in your-future-is-on-the-line-NEWTs… And you know, unlike _some_people, I'd like to have a good future, and it just so happens debate is the only thing I can join because I'm too bloody afraid of heights to join quidditch, I'm too bloody tired of Slughorn to join Potions, I'm too bloody suck-tastic in Transfiguration to even consider it! Arrrrgggghhhhhh!!!!"

"Nice vocabulary."

Now I'm giving him a not-so-friendly look.

"Ok. Just, chill. I'm sure James Potter will consider you."

* * *

"What do you think about this one." A brunette with big, blue eyes asked her two colleagues, pointing at a moving picture of a blonde girl.

"Fifth year? Okay I guess. Her diction's good,"

"But her arguments sucked." One of the two guys said. He was reclined in his seat, twirling a fountain pen in one hand and shuffling through papers in the other. His long, dark, black hair framed his handsome face beautifully, and let's just say the whole balancing act was quite a sight to see.

"Oh come on, Sirius. That was a hard motion! What would a girl like her know anything about the reform of quidditch rules? Ridiculous, really."

"Exactly. And you didn't oppose the ridiculous motion, James." Sirius smiled evilly.

"But what she came up with was good. I'm in for her." The other man said, passing the picture to the brunette. "Candice?"

"Yes, but she'll need a bit of training." The girl nodded and put the picture into one of two piles. The lesser pile at that.

"Yeah I could train her." Sirius grinned.

James playfully rolled his eyes and sat opposite him. "Next."

"Lily Evans." Candice said.

"Who's that again?" James asked.

"Sixth year, redhead. Motion was about underage magic restriction."

"Ah. Yeah, I remember her. Padfoot?"

"She's in for me. Good speech. Kudos to her."

"Good structure," Candice nodded.

"Okay." James said, inspecting the moving Polaroid in his hand. The redhead was standing straight, smiling, and then promptly turned serious again.

Sirius snatched the photo, looked at it, then tossed it onto the pile.

"Let's bring Miss Lily Flower in then."

* * *

**Teaser!!! Tell me what you think… Continue, or not to continue? That is the question!!!**


End file.
